Traveling soldier
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Steve is going into the army when he meets Ponyboy before heading out.  What happens between them? AU


Letting out a small sigh, Steve ran his hands through his newly shortened hair as he walked away from the pile of bags. Just two days after he turned eighteen his father was shipping him off to the army. Looking around he noticed a little café that had a few empty tables, so he headed over and took a seat at one of the tables. From where he was sitting he could hear the water lapping at the shore. The army sanctioned clothes that he wore in still made him feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Can I get you something?" A voice asked making him look up.

The waiter looked nearly to young to be working there, but his thoughts were to far jumbled and afraid to really care. His hair was a redish brown that was a little longer than you would normally see on a guy. Around his neck there was single dog tag with a green ribbon attached to it. A comforting smile spread across his face as he repeated his earlier question.

"Can I just get a pop please, I don't think I would be able to keep anything down at the moment,"

A nod and another smile was his answer and soon enough he was back.

"This may sound a bit odd, but would sit and talk with me, I feeling a little low,"

"Tell you what, I'm off in about twenty minutes, we can go somewhere and talk then, ok?"

"Yea,"

A few pops later Steve paid for them and made a quick trip to the bathroom and him and the waiter were off. The male lead him to the pier that was near the place and to a bench that was unoccupied, even though the rest of the pier was as well.

"So what's your name?" Steve asked, looking over at him.

"Ponyboy,"

Steve did a bit of a double take with a cocked eyebrow making Pony laugh a little.

"Yea I know it's an odd name, but my parents must have liked it," His hand unconsciously rubbed over the dog tag around his neck. "What's yours?"

"Steve,"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Steve, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just needed someone to talk to, I just turned eighteen two days ago and my dad wasted no time in sending me off,"

"I'm sorry," Pony frowned, resting his hand on Steve's arm.

"I should have expected it, he never wanted me around anyway and there were things that didn't help matters at all," Steve let out a shaky breath through his nose.

"Hmm?"

Steve looked conflicted. "Can you keep something to yourself?"

"Of course,"

"Well he found me and my best male friend in my room one day, with a certain lack of clothes,"

"Oh,"

Steve nodded waiting for Pony to move his hand and leave in disgust. What he didn't expect was the hand to squeeze gently, his thumb moving in a comforting manner.

"That must be rough, to have him not accept what you are, I don't know what I would have done if my brothers wouldn't have accepted me," Pony said in a small voice.

Steve's head snapped up and looked at the blushing male, who now was trying to retract his hand. The elder moved his hand out and wrapped it around Pony's, causing the blush to intensify.

"I guess it was some kinda luck you found someone that understands," Pony smiled a little.

"Yea and I bet with your looks you have a boyfriend, but I don't have anyone to send letters to, would you mind if I sent one to you?"

"I wouldn't mind at all and I don't have a boyfriend,"

Steve smiled as Pony slipped a piece of paper and pen out of his pockets and wrote his address on it.

"There you go,"

Steve smiled and then paled as he saw the bus that he was waiting for pull up and people start putting bags on it.

"Well that looks like my ride," He said standing up, straitening his uniform.

"It looks like it,"

Looking a little conflicted for a second, he pulled Ponyboy to him in a tight hug. The younger smiled and hugged him back just as tight.

"I'll be waiting on that letter," Pony said when they separated.

Steve gave a shaky smile and headed to his future, or away from it.

The first letter arrived about a week after the moment on the pier and Pony nearly tackled the letter out of his older brothers hand.

"Geez, it's not like it's a phone call or something that you aren't going to have time to answer," Soda said, but wasn't heard as Pony read the letter.

Ponyboy,

Well I said I was going to write you a letter and here it is. I actually had to go out and get paper since I didn't think I was going to have anyone to write to. It sure is hot here, I do not understand why anyone would want to live in California, but I guess I should be used to the heat. The camp is a bit harder than I imagined but I'm getting through it just fine, some of the other guys have already started crying about it. The only reason I really don't want to be here is because I'm not by you. That may sound a bit forward but I really wish I would have met you before the day I had to leave.

How are you, by the way? Here I am rambling on about myself and I haven't asked about you.

Well it's getting to be near time to go do something else that is just going to be a pain, so I'll be awaiting your response.

Steve

A wide smile made it's way across Pony's face as he read and re-read the note over and over. As quick as he could he was in his room with a piece of paper and a pen, thinking of how to respond to the letter.

"Mail call," A large red headed male called out, holding up a large sack as he came into the room.

Steve's attention perked up a bit as the male started calling out names on the letters. It had been about a week from the last time that he sent Pony a letter. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what was the response, if there even was one. Ponyboy looked like the kind of person that was an angel that had come down to earth and he didn't just mean looks either. There was a kindness that was evident in him that he didn't think he deserved. In his life he did tons of terrible things and why would someone like Pony want someone like that.

"Randle, Steve," The male called out.

Getting up he headed over and tried not to look too excited as he took the letter and went outside to read it. Sitting under a tree he opened the envelope and took out the paper that was inside it.

Steve,

It's real nice to hear from you. I'm sorry about the weather, there was a really bad storm here the day before I got your letter. Everything is fine, I don't want you to worry about me, which I can guess you would or is that just a bit to much wishful thinking on my part? God my cheeks are red right now and my brother keeps asked who you are and I'm not really sure what to tell me. He knew something was up when I near tackled him when he said your letter was here.

I don't think it's forward I really wish we would have met before then too, although that may have made it harder when you had to leave. It feels like I'm not making much sense at all, I hope I am.

And it's ok if you want to ramble on about yourself, I really don't mind at all. I want to know about you.

Well I don't know what else to say, I'm bad at this letter writing thing, I guess I'll have to get better.

Already looking forward to your next letter.

Ponyboy.

A bright smile was set on his face as he looked over Pony's letter, running his fingers over the letters. In the pit of his stomach there was a hard flutter as he thought about him and his smile and how he felt in his arms. Getting up off the ground he headed to his bunk and pulled out his papers. Chewing lightly on the end of his pen, he tried hard to make this letter better than the last one.

The pen in Pony's hand scratched lightly over his homework as his head rested on his chin. He hated science with a passion and that's what he was stuck trying to do at the moment. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if he wasn't waiting for another letter from Steve. His feelings for the male were scaring him just a little but he wasn't sure he minded them. Darry and Soda said he was a bit to young to be feeling anything that resembled love, but he knew better.

Love.

Now that word may be a little strong for having talked for maybe a grand total of twenty minutes and two letters. If the letters kept going though, there was no doubt in his mind that, that's where his feelings were going to end up.

A small knock on the door shook him from his thoughts as he looked up at his oldest brother standing there.

"Yea?"

"Just thought you'd like this," Darry said holding up a letter.

Pony smiled and got up taking it from him as he flopped on his bed and the other male left. Making quick work of the envelope he pulled the letter out, anxious to read it.

Pony

Well I must say that I think I get how excited you were when you got my letter as I know how it felt getting yours. It was really nice to hear from you again. I would love to see that blush again, it was quite adorable on you. Reading that more than likely made you blush too. I really don't want to be here, I never did but I thought getting away from my old man was going to be wonderful. Then I met you.

Here is where I'm going to talk about myself and tell you about me. My mom left my dad when I was 4 and I only saw her once after that when I was 7 before she was found in a hotel with a needle sticking out of her arm. They don't know if it was on purpose of not. My dad never really paid me much mind at all, only when he started drinking every night and beating me. The beatings were never very bad it was more about what he said that did. That only got worse when he found out I was gay.

It didn't matter though, when I turned eighteen I was going to move out and be away from him. That was when I found out he signed me up for the army. He had me believing that no one would ever want someone as horrible looking as me, so I decided to go. It would get me away from him and that was always what I wanted.

Now I would give anything to not be here, soon enough were going to be heading over to Vietnam and I don't know how often I'll be able to get your letters.

So now you get to tell me about you.

And I don't think you suck at writing letters, I like them at least.

Can't wait to hear from you again.

Steve.

Ponyboy wiped at the tears that were forming in his eyes and held the paper close to his chest. A small ache was forming and Pony tried to tell himself that Steve would be just fine, there wasn't a reason to worry about him being over sea's.

He never could lie to himself very well though.

The days seemed to drag on for Steve as he was worked to the bone and then had to get up the next day and do it all over again. Making his way to his bunk he flopped down on the mattress and let out a sigh.

"Hey Randle," A male's voice said, making him look over to the right.

"What Keith?"

"Thought you would want your letter," The male said, tossing it on the bed next to him.

He sat up fast and grabbed it as the other walked away. Tearing it open, he pulled out the letter, eager to read what Pony had written.

Steve,

Hi there, I hope you know when I see you again I'm going to smack you for making me cry. I know it was just the facts of your life, but it was still sad. It makes me really wish that things hadn't been bad since then maybe we could have met earlier. Although there could have been the possibility that we might have never met and I don't want to think about that.

So you want to know about me, here it is.

My dad was in the army and I remember him coming home when I was 12 and couldn't of been happier. Him and my mom died in an auto accident just two years later. I live with my two older brothers, Sodapop and Darrel (we call him Darry though) and were able to stay together as long as we don't get in trouble.

That's about all, I get high grades in school but why would you care about that? I feel like I don't know what to say, just that I want you to be here. I don't want to sound sappy but I really do.

This letter seems short, but I don't know what else to say.

I look forward to the day when I can see you again.

Till next time.

Ponyboy

Steve smiled and held the note tight against him as if he was actually holding the boy in his arms. He was trying hard to deny that he was falling in love with the younger male, but it was getting harder to fight the truth. With each letter he got and sent he was falling harder for Ponyboy. From the way the other talked in his letters, it was almost like he felt the same but he didn't want any miscommunications.

The times waiting for Steve's letters were getting harder for Pony and he knew love was starting to happen. Darry and Soda were a little iffy about it, but they could see how happy he was when Pony got Steve's letters. Pony had talked to them a bit about when the male got back. He never wanted to use the word if, never did he want to. Just the thought of never seeing him again made him start to tear up something awful. Getting the mail out of mail box Pony smiled big seeing another letter from Steve. Dropping the other mail off he sat on the couch and opened it.

Pony,

I'm sorry for making you cry, go ahead and smack me all you wish, it will be nice just to be with you. I know how you feel about thinking about us never meeting.

I am really sorry about your life as well, at least you three are able to stay together and you seem to amazing to get in trouble with the cops.

Good grades are something that I feel proud of for some strange reason, just make sure to keep them up.

And I need to get something off my chest, I know we may have only talked face to face for that small amount of time and just had these letters, but Ponyboy I'm falling in love with you. I don't want to scare you away with these feelings, I just want you to know about them.

I have never felt more strongly about anyone and I don't feel like I ever could, it's not fair for me to tell you these things and if you happen to feel the same way, making you wait for me. It kills me to say this but if you find someone else that makes you happy go with them and I'll be happy for you.

Just if that does happen, give me the opportunity to come see you once more and kiss you at least once.

I love you Ponyboy Curtis.

I'll be waiting for your next letter, if you choose to send one.

Love, Steve.

Pony had to re-read the letter three full times before he was able to gasp and hold the letter close to him. Steve felt the same way he did, he needed to talk to Darry about Steve staying there with them when he got home. He didn't see how he could feel anything for anyone else. Other people didn't even appeal to him anymore. The guy that he had thought had a cute smile, looked like everyone else now.

Rushing into Darry's room he got to talking to his older brother. Then headed to his own room and got to writing his letter to get it in the mail tomorrow, he to let Steve know how he felt.

The plane ride over to Vietnam was nerve wracking to say the least. They were going to be in another camp for at least a few days before getting put into combat however. He still hadn't gotten a response from Pony and he was starting to get worried that the other male didn't want anything to do with him.

In the morning over breakfast a mail call sounded and Steve didn't want to see the happy looks on everyone's faces that got letters.

"Here ya go Randle," A letter was tossed to him.

He grabbed it and finished his breakfast fast before heading to a quiet place to read the note in peace. If Pony rejected him, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop the tears from coming.

Steve,

You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you love me, since for a few letters now I've been feeling the same way.

I love you Steve Randle, I really do.

My brothers are fully aware of how I feel about you as well and there is something I talked about with them, if you want to that is. I don't want to push you to say yes.

I asked Darry about you living with us when you get back, so you don't have to go back and live with your father.

He was a little hesitant about it at first but agreed as long as you tried to get a job and all that. It would make me really happy if you would say yes, but as I said don't feel like you have to.

I will always send you a letter back, you have fully taken my heart and I don't want it back anytime soon.

I love you Steve, please come back to me.

The empty black box on the second sheet may seem a little silly but, I kissed it for you so you can kiss it as well and it will be like we kissed.

Till next time.

Love you forever, Pony.

A few tears did fall down Steve's cheeks but he could deal with them as he was so happy. Turning the page he pressed his lips to the middle of the box and closed his eyes, imagining Pony's sweet face and smile. Pulling the paper away he wiped his eyes and headed to his bunk to write an answer.

Getting there Keith was just getting his boots on.

"Hey Randle, best get to writing that fast, I hear we're going to be getting shipped out either tonight or early tomorrow morning,"

Steve's stomach dropped fast and nodded as the other male walked out.

Sitting on his bed he got his stuff and started writing the letter to Ponyboy.

When a week went by and there wasn't an answer from Steve yet Pony started getting a little jittery. More than once Soda or Darry had to console him in one way or another, even though they didn't know what was really wrong.

Pony trudged home sighing lightly almost the whole way until he was in the house.

"That you Pony?" Soda called from the kitchen.

"Yea,"

"Letter on your desk for you,"

Pony dropped his backpack and ran into the room, snatching the letter, reading the postage, from Vietnam, understanding why it took so long. Opening it he sat down and got to reading.

Pony my love,

I think once more I do have some idea on how you feel, I almost can't believe that you feel the same. Don't get me wrong I'm happy, but it's so wonderful.

When I read that you wanted me to live with you I near split my face in half with the smile I had. I would love to live with you and keep you for the rest of my life. I will look for a job as well, there is no worries about that.

Never had I felt a need to make someone feel proud of me and now I do. I want to make you proud and make you smile at something good I've done.

I think the paper inside that square feels over used since I couldn't stop kissing it, I want to feel your lips against mine so much. So I also gave you a piece of paper to kiss and think of me.

As you could see from the return address, I'm now in Vietnam. We are getting sent out into battle tonight or tomorrow, so this is going to be my last letter for a little while. Don't worry about me, I will see you again, I have to. My love for you is so strong I don't want to never see you again.

Keep me in your dreams and your prayers and I'll see you when I see you my love.

I wouldn't write me a letter back, since I don't know if I would even get it out there.

I love you, the love of my life, Steve.

Ponyboy's tears fell fast as he clutched the letter in his hands. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, he just wished it as the later. Finding the box he pressed his lips hard to the piece of paper.

It wasn't fair to think about Steve out there. Folding the paper, he put it with the rest and laid down on his bed and started crying harder. Eventually crying himself to sleep.

Nearly three weeks later Darry forced him to go to his school's football game. It was a warm Friday and both his brothers were getting worried about Pony. His grades weren't slipping, he was making sure of that. Steve told him that he was proud of that and he was going to make sure that it was going to stay that way.

Standing next to the bleachers he listened to the national anthem and the prayer.

"Please would you bow your heads, we have a list of local Vietnam dead,"

Pony took a few deep breaths and lowered his head like everyone else in the bleachers. The list went on for a long-ish amount of time, his breath being held when they got to the R last names. When he didn't hear Steve's name he let out a shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair. As the game started Pony sighed again and walked under the bleachers. Walking along kicking at a rock he stopped lightly as he saw a girl sitting under there, holding her face in her hands, her short dark hair falling over her hands. Her outfit was of the marching band and a clarinet was sitting next to her in the dirt.

As Pony walked over she looked up and jumped a little.

"What do you want?" She asked, wiping at her eyes.

"No one should cry alone," He said sitting down next to her.

She looked a bit conflicted for a second but let out another sob and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Who was he?" Pony asked, rubbing her arm lightly.

"My older brother," She said tucking her head under his chin.

They sat like that until half time when she was needed on the field.

"Thanks, I'll be able to go home after this so I'll see you around," She said.

"Anytime,"

After watching the halftime show Pony left as well, not really interested in football in the first place. Playing it at time it was fun but watching it was rather boring.

The next week was getting worse as he still watched the mail like there was no tomorrow, for some hope of seeing a letter from Steve. He hated not hearing from him and not even knowing anything about what was going on. There was a board at the DX that had local names on it and everyday Soda checked it for him, but it wasn't really the same. They came up with a plan that if his name wasn't on it, Soda would come in with a smile. Every single day he came in with a smile, it wasn't that reassuring, but for one more day he was sure he wasn't dead. Work was getting a bit harder as he started getting more frenzied in his thoughts. He didn't mess up or anything but it was hard to see couples holding hands or on dates.

Flipping another page in his book, Pony rested his head into his pillow trying to lose himself in the pages. Everything he saw made him think about Steve in one way or another and it was starting to get to him. In all couples he saw he imagined it was him and Steve and as the days passed it was becoming just a fickle dream. Dreams were another thing, more often than not he woke up with nightmare still running through his head. Most were of Steve in a ditch somewhere, bleeding out calling out for Pony and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Letting out another sigh he heard a knock at the front door and waited a second to see if Darry was going to get it. Foot steps heading there confirmed that his older brother was in fact getting it.

"Hi, can I help you?" Darry's deep voice asked.

Pony didn't hear the answer but didn't care much about some stranger, it was more than likely just a social worker or something. He heard the soft baritone of Darry's voice again lower though as the screen door opened and closed.

"Hey Pony?"

"Yea," He called, leaning his book away from his face.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

Pony groaned lightly and put his book mark to hold his place and tossed it on the bed and headed out of his room.

"What did you nee," He started but the words died in his throat.

"Hi Ponyboy," Steve said, standing by their couch.

His duffel bad was next to him and he was leaning heavily to the right on a cane, his left foot in a cast up to his mid calf.

"Steve," He gasped, holding his hand over his chest.

"In the flesh," Steve said, smiling at him a little.

"I'll see you later Pony, I've got to get to work," Darry said.

Pony nodded as his older brother stepped out the door and a few seconds later he heard their car start and leave; then everything was quiet.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Steve asked softly.

The question broke Pony out of his daze as he rushed forward and threw his arms around Steve's neck, sobbing into his neck.

"You're back," Pony said, holding Steve's neck tightly. "And what happened?"

"Yes I am back, before I explain there is something I want to do,"

Pony pulled back slightly and gave him a confused look. "What?"

Steve smiled and wrapped his hand lightly around the back of Pony's neck and pressed their lips softly together. The younger male made a small sigh of contentment and pushed more against Steve. Slipping his tongue into Pony's mouth, Steve wrapped both of his arms around Pony's waist. Pony's arms made their way around the elders neck, pulling him down slightly. When breathing became a slight problem, Steve pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"That was better than I dreamed it would be," Steve smiled, wiping the tears off of Pony's face with his thumbs.

"I missed you so much,"

"So did I," Steve shifted a little and made a small face of pain.

Pony's eyes widened and he looked at the cast again. "You need to sit down,"

"How about laying down somewhere, I've been sitting for the past ten hours,"

"Ok," Pony said and picked up Steve's bag and led him to his room.

The younger put Steve's bag near his desk and helped Steve lye on the bed and remove his shoe. Once Steve was situated, Pony crawled in next to him and snuggled close to him, using Steve's shoulder as a pillow.

"So what happened?" Pony asked, looking up at Steve.

"I got shot, which is why I'm home,"

"You got, got," Pony stuttered only to be stopped by Steve's lips on his softly.

"Yes I got shot and got my purple heart, the bullet went into the bone right above my ankle and shattered it,"

Pony made a face making Steve kiss the middle of his forehead and rub his arm comforting him.

"It hurt I won't deny that, but I'm alive and I'm here in your arms and I wouldn't change that for the world," Steve said kissing Pony again.

Moving his hand over Steve's chest lightly, he kissed him back being as close to him as he could. A few time's a yawn bubbled up into Pony's throat, which he was able to push down until the forth time when it came up. Steve chuckled a little and pulled back looking at Pony.

"Tired?"

"A little, I've been having nightmares lately,"

This time it was Steve's turn to frown. "They were about me, weren't they?"

"Yea, but you're here with me now and I hope you plan to stay because I'm not letting you go,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"I love you Steve Randle,"

"I love you too Ponyboy Curtis, now why don't we take a nap and then talk about forever when we get up,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

Their lips sealed together one more time and when they pulled apart, Pony laid his head on Steve's chest.

"Sleep well," The elder said softly.

"I will now that I know you're safe," Pony said and started drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Nearly 15 pages and 5,202 words and it's finally done.

WOOT.

This idea came from the song "Travelin' Soldier" from the Dixie chicks.

I made a happier ending however. Deal with it ^^

This took me way longer than I was planning on writing and now I am going to bed.

S. E. Hinton owns the boys.

Can you find the few "Easter eggs" that are hidden in here ^^


End file.
